Why is this happening to me?
by LossxOfxWords
Summary: The jewel is complete and Inuyasha needs to pick between Kagome and Kikyo, but this time, Inuyasha picks Kikyo. Kagome leaves the fuedal era for good. But what happenes when Inuyasha wants her back? COMPLETE
1. goodbye fuedal era

Why is this happening to me?

Hey peoplz! I guess you want the full story, on how Inuyasha needed to chose again, right? Well, for the sake of my readers, I'm going to start from when he had to chose, 'cause I'm nice like that.

disclaimer: me not own Inuyasha, I'm only saying it once, so don't expect it on the other chapters

123456789012345678901234567890

"Inuyasha, this is it!" yelled an exited Kagome "The last jewel shard!"

"Well hurry up and put them together so the jewel will be whole again!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome. When it became whole, Kikyo came out of nowhere. "Inuyasha" Kikyo said "You must pick between Kagome and me. If you pick me, the jewel can make me human and it can make you human, and we can live together in peace, or you can pick Kagome" Inuyasha Started to look at them.

"I-I'm sorry, Kagome, but I pick Kikyo" Inuyasha walked towards Kikyo. "What! Inuyasha! How could you! She wants to drag to hell with her! How do you know that as soon as I leave, she won't open up the gates to hell and drag you down with her? Inuyasha, I love you!" Kagome said, tears streaming down her cheeks, crying as if she could cry a river. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It's too late for that now." Inuyasha said. "Kagome, Inuyasha chose me, and if you don't back off, then I'm going to have to make you" Kikyo said coldly, while getting ready to grab her arrow.

"I see how it is" Kagome said, still crying "Inuyasha, what I thought we had was special. I've always dreamed of me and you as a couple. Now I see that I was just your jewel detector. I see that once I get all the jewel shards together, you'll go crying back to your little clay pot. I never knew that you were that low. I don't want to see your dirty face ever again!" Kagome said as she ran away.

"Aren't you glad that she's gone, my love?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha with lovey dovey eyes. (A/N: makes wanna puke!) "Y-yeah, of c-course, Kikyo my darling" Inuyasha said, still surprised by Kagome's performance. 'I didn't know she ever felt that way' Inuyasha thought 'Am I being crazy for letting her go? No, I have Kikyo' He looked down at the girl hugging him. He gave her a warm smile, and kissed her on the forehead. (A/N: pukes for, like, 7 hours)

123456789012345678901234567890

With Kagome

'Inuyasha, I can't believe that jerk! After everything that we've been through, he has the nerve to go back to that clay pot!' Kagome said, tears still streaming down her cheeks 'I can't believe I ever fell for that guy. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he would go back to Kikyo. I'm going through the well and never ever coming back.' She thought. She kept running and running until she saw the well. Once she saw it, she didn't hesitate. She just ran and jumped in. When she arrived at her time, she didn't even greet her family. She ran to her room, locked the door, and cried like there's no tomorrow. When she finally stopped crying, she remembered she forgot her things there. She started to think about it, and she decided to go back and get her stuff. But once she got back, she would go back, no turning back.

123456789012345678901234567890

With Inuyasha

"Sango! Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled for his friends. "Inuyasha, where is Kagome, and why is Kikyo here?" asked Sango, getting her boomerang ready. "Guys, guys, it's ok, Kikyo asked me to pick between her and Kagome. Of course, I picked Kikyo." Inuyasha answered calmly. "Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a moment please. Alone." Miroku called for Inuyasha. "What is it Miroku?" "Um, did you notice that you picked Kikyo?" "Of course I did, I mean, you wouldn't expect me to pick Kagome would you?" "Of course we did! Haven't you ever noticed that Kagome loves you" "Haven't you notice that I love Kikyo, not Kagome" "You are more of a fool than I thought"

When they turned around, they saw Kagome.

"Kagome, What are you doing here?" Miroku asked "And what's wrong with your eyes" asked Inuyasha "Why do you care?" Kagome said coldly to Inuyasha and walked right pass him. Inuyasha just followed her. "Kagome, what's wrong with your eyes?" Inuyasha repeated. Kagome turned around and started yelling at him. "You know why my eyes are like this? Because I have been crying for 7 hours" "Why were you crying?" "Why do you think, Inuyasha? Because I broke my nail? No! I've been crying because the man I love left me for a woman who wants him to go to hell with her! I'm crying because you never understood my feelings. All I ever got from you was 'feh' or 'keh'. I don't want that Inuyasha! But I stayed with you anyways because I love you! But you turned me down anyway! I came back to get my stuff, now that I got it, there's nothing here that wants me to stay." She started to leave. Inuyasha just stared at her.

123456789012345678901234567890

With Kagome

'That jerk! He breaks my heart and he asks me what's wrong? I am never coming back here' she thought coldly. When she got home, she ran straight to her room. Her mom came in and asked her what's wrong. "Mom, Inuyasha, he, broke my heart" she said, in between sobs. "Oh, my poor baby" Mrs. Higurashi tried to calm Kagome down. "I'm never going back there, mom. It'll hurt too much." Kagome said. Tears running down her face. As Mrs. Higurashi tried to calm Kagome down, she saw a very, very hurt and sad look on Kagome's face. "I'll seal the well. I'll seal the well so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to come here ever again." Kagome said, coldly. After half an hour of crying, she fell asleep. Mrs. Higurashi tucked her in lightly in her bed.

123456789012345678901234567890

Morning

Kagome woke up with the sun shining on her eyes. 'Stupid good for nothing sun' she thought. She stood up and looked at herself in the Mirror. 'Damn, I look horrible'. Her eyes were blood red from crying all night. Her nose was running, and her face was all pale. 'I got to take a bath' she went to the bathroom, turned on the shower, took of her clothes, and stepped in. The warm water made her relax a little bit more. She shampooed her hair and soaped her body. When she stepped out, she took a towel, and wrapped it around her. She went to her closet and picked out a baby blue shirt with a lightly colored pair of khaki pants. She took her blow dryer and dried her hair. She brushed her hair and tied it up high.

She went downstairs to have some breakfast. Her mom prepared her scrambled eggs and some sausage. She ate it really fast. Mom, I'm going to walk around the city" Kagome said. "Alright, dear." Mrs. Higurashi answered. But when Kagome answered the door, it was none other than……………

CLIFFY! Hahahahahahahah review please.


	2. Author's note

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry you guys. Listen, someone from the feudal era is gonna visit kagome. NOT INUYASHA! Well, after that, I'm gonna go ahead and skip 8 years, where she's 23. The next chapter is gonna come right up


	3. He's back

Last time: Kagome answered the door, and it was none other than…………..

A/N: Kagome still lives in the Higurashi shrine. Her brother, mom, and grandpa are the ones who moved.

Now:

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled. "What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked. "Kagome, we just came here to apologize about what happened between you and Inuyasha. We didn't know he could be that stupid." Said Sango, trying to make Kagome feel better. "It's ok, Sango. You don't have to apologize. It was all my fault for actually falling for that jerk." Kagome said, reassuring her friends that she was ok. "It's ok, Lady Kagome." Miroku said Then, Kagome felt a hand rubbing against her butt.

**SLAP!**

This time, it came from both Kagome and Sango. "**YOU STUPID MONK! HOW DARE YOU GROPE HER WHILE SHE'S IN PAIN!" **Sango scolded Miroku. "I'm sorry, Lady Sango" Miroku said, twitching from the 2 red hand marks on both his cheeks. While Sango scolded Miroku, Kagome was deep in thought. 'Inuyasha. I can't believe he picked Kikyo. Why? Doesn't he realize that I love him? I used to have this crush on Kouga, but I stayed with Inuyasha, because I **_love _**him. I don't have this silly crush and it's not puppy love. When I'm around him, I feel so, relaxed. It's like, I know he'll protect me from anything. But in the end, he still ended up with Kikyo' something interrupted Kagome's thoughts. "Kagome, are you okay" Sango asked. "Yeah, of course, why do you ask, Sango?" Kagome replied, nicely. "Well, you had this real serious face" Sango replied. "Oh, well, I was just thinking"  
"All right, are you going to be okay, Kagome?" asked Sango. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You guys should be getting back to the feudal era." Kagome said, not really shooing her friends out, but telling them that they should be on their way. "Okay, bye Kagome" "Bye Sango, bye Miroku" and with that, Sango and Miroku left.

123456789012345678901234578901234567890

10 years later

Kagome was on her way to Souta's house for Christmas. Little Souta is now 20, and Kagome is 25. All of those years have past and she has yet to forget about Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha,' she thought 'Why can't I stop thinking about him. His golden eyes, long, silver hair. I can never forget that. But there are some bad qualities to him. His stubbornness, his overly gigantic ego. sigh Well, I better get ready for Souta's party.'

She walked in the bathroom and took a shower for about 20 minutes. Then, she walked over to her walk-in closet. She picked out this wonderful red, backless, velvet dress. The dress went as long as 2 inches above her knees. She went further in her closet and found gorgeous golden heeled shoes, with straps that went almost up to her knees. The heels were only about 2 ½ inches high.

She walked out of her closet and dried her hair out. Then she tied her hair into a neat bun with 2 locks of hair hanging on each side of her face, framing her chocolate brown eyes. She put on magenta colored eye shadow and light pink blush. She also wore a very light colored shade of red lipstick and she added clear lip gloss on her lips so it would shine. 'Wow, I clean up nicely' Kagome said, while smiling at her reflection in the mirror. 'Well, I better leave' she grabbed her keys, locked the door to her house and she drove to Souta's house in her dark blue Porsche.

When she arrived at Souta's house, the first thing she did was look for Souta. When she found him, he yelled "SIS! FINALLY! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE, 7 MINUTES!" as he said that, he passed out. "Drunk again. You know, I dressed up so nicely for this party and I find my little brother passed out on the floor, in his tuxedo, drunk." She said aloud. She just walked away, wanting nothing to do with her brother. So she decided to go and get some punch. She took a sip and spat it all out. "What is in this stuff?" she yelled, then her brother said to her "Sake, I've been drinking that stuff all night, that's why I was drunk." Souta explained. "AHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHH! Souta! When your gonna miraculously wake up after passing out from alcohol poisoning, warn me please!" Kagome yelled. "Okay, okay, I promise I won't do it again, just don't scream, I have a major hang-over"

"Well that's your problem, 'CAUSE I'M NOT GONNA STOP YELLING!" Kagome yelled, just to piss her brother off

"AAAAAAHHHHH! THE PAIN!" Souta said, as he ran away from his sister.

'Souta, he hasn't change, he never will' Kagome thought. "SOUTA! IF YOUR JUST GONNA GET DRUNK THE WHOLE TIME I'M HERE, THEN I'M LEAVING!" Kagome yelled at her brother "AHHHHHAAHAHAAHAAHH! I TOLD YOU TO STOP YELLING! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET, I HAVE TO GIVE YA SOMETHIN'" Souta yelled at his sister. Then Kagome heard footsteps and a crash. Then she heard Souta cursing. She just chuckled to herself. "Sis, here you go." Souta said, and handed Kagome a square box in a red gift wrapper with a golden ribbon. Thanks, souta, I'll open it once I get home. See ya again some time, hopefully next time you won't be drunk." Kagome said as she left the room. Kagome rode back home silently. (by silently I mean no music, no phone, she's not doing anything but driving) When she got home, trouble began.

(Kags POV)

Finally, I'm home. I can't believe Souta was that drunk. I've never seen him like that before. Oh well, I gotta get out of thse clothes, they're kinda uncomfortable. I went upstairs and turned on the shower. Then I stripped naked and went inside. The warm water felt soooooo good on my skin. Well, I got out after about 15 minutes or so. After I took a bath, I suddenly remembered something. Souta's present. I dressed up in my blue silk pajamas (with undergarments and all) and ran downstairs to get his present. I stared at it, hoping that it was that new dress I was hinting at souta when we were at the mall. When I opened it, I was in tears. It was a picture of me, him and Inuyasha.

_Flashback, 10 years ago(normal POV)_

"_Inuyasha! Come here!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha "I'm coming, I'm coming" Inuyasha replied. "Let's take a picture" Kagome said, showing Inuyasha the camera. "AHH! DEMON" Inuyasha yelled, getting ready to unsheath the tetsusaiga. (spelling please, say it in your reviews, thank you) "hahahahaha! Inuyasha... this is...not a... demon!" Kagome said in between laughs. "Oh" Inuyasha said, while poking at the camera. "Okay, let's take a picture" Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha infront of the sacred tree. "Souta, come here, you're gonna be in the picture too" Kagome said/yelled, motioning her brother to come. Souta ran ther, in the middle of Kagome and Inuyasha. "Mom, can you please take out picture?" Kagome aked her mom nicely. "Why, of course, dear" Ms. Higurashi said, taking the camera from Kagome. "Okay, Inuyasha, smile for the camera!" Kagome instructed Inuyasha. He smiled for the camre, then the flash came "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT IS A DEMON!"Inuyasha yelled, covering his eyes. Kagome and Souta were on the ground, laughing their heads off._

_end flashback_

Kagome couldn't help but smile, she looked at the back and saw that Souta had wrrote a letter. it read

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know Inuyasha broke your heart, but that doesn't mean you should forget aboiut all the great stuff you experience because of him.  
I will never forget him, you shouldn't either. Think about._

_Love Always,  
Souta._

Kagome was totally shocked that Souta hasn't forgotten about Inuyasha. She put the picture on the mantel, and stared at it for a little while. She gave one last look and she went to bed.

123456789012345next morning678901234567890

Kagome woke up witht he sun shining in her eyes. 'Supid sun... what's it good for?' Kagome thought She rubbed her eyes , brushed her, and went downsatirs for breakfast. But whens she saw who was downstairs waiting for, she nearly fainted.  
(I was thinking of ending it her but I didn't because it would be too heartless, and too short.)  
"INUYASHA! What are you doing here?" Kagome screamed "oi, wench, don't scream so loud, it's aanoying" Inuyasha told kagome. "listen here, _Inuyasha,_ you can't just come in my house and call me wench. I have been waiting for you for 2 years, you break my heart, and 10 years later, you break into my house and call me a wench!Inuyasha, that's not right, I want you out of my house, NOW!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha, pushing him out the door. "But Kagome..." Inuyasha started. "NO 'BUT'S I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ANYMORE, INUYASHA! YOU HURT ME TOO MUCH, NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. After he was out the door, Kagome broke down in tears.

* * *

Sorry if it took me so long to update, i've been busy busy busy. you know, with me starting middle school and all. (I'm only 11, people) and sorry if the chapters are soo short  
well, see you guys next time, and review please! 


	4. I'm sorry, Inuyasha

* * *

Hey peoplez! SSSSOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've been sooo busy. Middle school was harder than I thought! Oh well, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Kagome kept on sobbing, leaning against the door. _Stupid Inuyasha!_ she thought_ ,How dare he break into my house, then call me a wench! he's such an idiot!_. A very loud knock interuppted her tthoughts. "Kagome" Inuyasha's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "What the hell are you still doing here, mutt?" Kagome replied coldly. "Kagome," Inu started, "When did you get the guts to talk like that?" "Um, let's see, probably when my old love dumped me for a rotten old clay pot. May she burn in hell." Kagome said. "Um, actually, Kikyo's dead." Inu said. "Well good!Now, I can finally sleep well, knowing that Kikyo is DEAD!" Kagome said. "KAGOME!DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT KIKYO THAT WAY!" Inuyasha said, pretty pissed. "I CAN TALK ABOUT HER HOWEVER I WANT! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha."I can and i will!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome opened the door and stared at Inuyasha. Red eyes, and all. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. "Don't get cocky, dog boy wonder, these tears aren't for you" Kagome said to Inu. "Don't you EVER talk to me like that!" Inu scolded Kagome. Kagome punched Inu square in the face. When he landed on the ground, Kagome placed her foot on his chest. "you don't EVER mess with a broken hearted preistess..." She said. She lifted her footed and kicked Inu on the chest.

Kagome left Inu on the floor and went back in her house. 'stupid Inuyasha! Who the fuck does he think he is, telling me what to do!' Kagome thought as she stormed up to her bedroom. She jumped on her bed, burried her face on a pillow, and started bawling her eys out. When she finaly stopped, she thought,'what happened to me and Inuyasha? We used to get along soo well. Well, maybe not so well, but we got along. My, how the years have changed us, inuyasha.' those were her last thoughts before she threw her alrm clock at her window. "STOP SPYING ON ME, INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. If you looked outside, you would find Inuyasha on the floor, unconcious.

When she woke up, it was 8:00 in the morning. 'Good thing its saturday. I wouldv'e been in big truoble for not being able to go to work.' Kagome thought.She walked downstairs to get some food. She started cooking some curry. She heard rattiling in the window but decided to ignore it. While she was turing off the stove she was spun around by Inuyasha. He immediatley grabbed her wrist so she can't move. "Let me go, Inuaysah!" Kagome yelled. "I'm not gonna give up one you!" He yelled.  
"Inuyasha let go!"  
"Not until you let me talk to you!"  
"NO! I don't care! Leave me alone!"  
"Kagome! I love you!"  
"You should've told me that 10 years ago!"  
"Kagome, please listen"  
"Why should I?"  
"Coz you know you want to." That shut Kagome up instantly. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kagome, pleas don't cry" Inu pleaded. "What else can I do? Inuyasha, I loved you. I try to tell you, but what do you do? Ditch me for Kikyo" Kagome said while tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Just hear me out..please." Inu pleaded. "Fine, what do you have to say?" Kagome gave in.

"Kagome, after being with Kikyo, I realized that I loved you. Shipo came up to me and started yelling at me one day. He said That you loved me and I loved you. I doubted that. But I slowly realized that he was right. But I couldn't leave kikyo. It would break her in half and she would probably turn evil again. When she died, I saw this as a chance to get you back. It really hrt me when you were saying all these nast things about me. But, I love you, Kagome. Please, forgive me."

"Inuyasha, I'm sry. If you really loved me, you wouldv'e picked me. You can't just switch from one girl to another. No girl desirves to be treated like that. Not even Kikyo . I can't, inu. You can't do this to me. I don't deserve this. Now, just get out of my house."

THE END

* * *

So, that was the last chapter. If I get a good response, I'm making a sequel. S, yah, BYE!


End file.
